Owls From NoOne
by wolvie4
Summary: This involves anonymous owls for Ginny that almost everybody knows about BUT no one wants to her who's it from. Read and find out. And yeah I apologised for the bad summary but please don't judge my story by it's not so good summary. Thanx! Oh Pls RnR!


Owls from No-One  
By: Wolvie 

Ginny and Harry became close friends two years before Harry left Hogwarts. It began when Ron and Hermione started dating making Harry feel sort of left out, kind of like the "third wheel." Ginny on the other hand has always been the trio's "tag-along" but decide to go "alone". Prompted the situation Ginny and Harry became each other's company during Ron's and Hermione's little "study session". Ginny was there for Harry when Cho went for Michael Corner, Ginny's then boyfriend. 

After six years both remained great friends and kept in touch as much as the busy schedule permits. Ginny is now a healer-in-training at St. Mungo's while Harry's busy with his Auror training. Yes, true he had defeated the Dark Lord in 1997. Dumbledore however insists that Harry needs formal training just in case. 

*** 

Ginny exhausted from a long night shift decided to skip breakfast and sleep when she heard a loud tapping noise. She glances at the window as the owl drops the letter on her desk. 

"Now, who could be writing me this early?" she thought as she reached to grab and open the letter. 

It read: 

_I came before fifty Romans _

_Nothing before five _

_In the middle of the sea _

_You came after._

"What? Who would send me this?" Ginny wondered since there's no name on the note. 

"Oh… w—e-ll," she said in between yawns and went to sleep in a snap. 

***

Few weeks week later Ginny received another anonymous note that read: 

_I came before fifty Romans _

_Nothing before five _

_In the middle of the sea _

_You came after. _

"Not again…" she muttered under her breath since this is the nth time in a month that the same anonymous note had greeted her early in the morning. It's the post-office owl that had been delivering the notes so she really didn't have the vaguest idea where it's from or who. 

'This is insane!' was all she can exclaim when she receive a huge bouquet of white and yellow roses along with the same note another week later. 

She headed to check and read the remaining posts, which are from the twins who would be opening a new shop at Hogmeade after it's huge success at Diagon Alley. There's also a post card from the newlyweds Ron and Hermione and another from her best friend Harry. 

After going through the letters, she went back to read the anonymous note again and carefully study it. All she knows is that the message is some sort of riddle but she can't really sort out at the moment. 

'Who the hell knows?' she muttered finally giving up and started her reply to Harry's letter. 

_Dear Harry, _

_Just got your letter this morning together with Ron & Hermione's postcard and Fred & George's letter. By the way, have you checked out their branch at Hogsmeade Village? I hear that it is Lee who is temporarily in-charge at the main branch, as the twins are busy establishing the new one. _

_I am doing well myself, next week I'll be starting to work at St. Mungo's as a healer! I am really excited to finally working after those years of training. I can't believe that I'm finally doing this. _

_Remember when I used to dream endlessly about being a healer? And you used to say that I am showing signs of being too obsessive over something and that how too much of everything can be bad for me. Oh well, at least it helped me get over my fears and insecurity!_

_Anyway there's one thing that's weird lately. Remember the anonymous letter I told you about few months before? I still get the same note twice a week for ages now but just recently yellow and white rose come with. Isn't that sweet? _

_Well that's about it for me, write soon. _

_Ginny  
_

_PS: Remember Brenda Leslie my co-healer at St. Mungo's who trained with me? You've met her a year ago. Anyway, she's getting married in a month with her childhood sweetheart Oliver Wood. She invited me and said that I can bring someone along. I figured since your friends with Oliver, I should bring you. It's safer that way because I'm not ready to date anybody else yet. Please? Thanks!_

"Well that was quite long." Ginny muttered after browsing through the letter she placed it in an envelope and sends it with Roily, the owl a gift from Fred and George on her 18th birthday. She named it after the word "roil" since the bird hoots annoyingly most of the time. 

*** 

On week later the newlyweds arrived at The Burrow from their honeymoon. 

"Hermione!" Ginny hugged her new sister-in-law from the waist and motioning as if she talking to somebody inside Hermione. "Hello there baby Weasley!" 

"Really Gin, I'm not pregnant" Hermione snorted at her. 

"So…How was Bali?" she said as Ron hugged her. 

"Lovely! It's a great place. We love the beach and the sun!" Ron replied happily. 

"Oh well we can discuss this more later…I just have bring this stuff upstairs." Hermione said pointing at her handbag and other packages while eyeing at Ginny. Ginny understood and picked up some of the stuff and followed shortly. 

The two young woman climbed upstairs headed straight to Ginny's room instead of Ron's where Hermione, obviously, sleep. 

"So what's up with the anonymous admirer of yours?" Hermione smiled mischievously at her who saw the roses on her desk 

"Oh… that!" Ginny caught off guard. 

"He's really sweet I just wished I know who --" a tapping sound from the window caught their ears. 

"This could be from Harry," she said as she saw it was Roily on the window "I owled him last – wait a minute! It's one of those notes again!" she said as she showed the note to Hermione. 

The note read: 

_Hello Ginny, _

_Did you get the flowers? I hope you like it. _

_Your Friend _

"But? How come Roily is the one whose delivered the note?" Ginny all confused. 

"Can I look at the riddle Gin?" Hermione, all curious took the note from her.

_I came before fifty Romans _

_Nothing before five _

_In the middle of the sea _

_You came after _

Hermione read the note and carefully analyzing the puzzle. And then she just smiled at Ginny and said, "Well, somebody really likes you. Yellow roses mean everlasting love while white ones means pure love in the Muggle world at least." While handing the note back. "So that only means he's declaring his everlasting pure love for you." 

"The only problem is I don't even know him!" she sadly said. 

"Well I guess since Roily delivered the note I think he perhaps knows where this person is so drop him a note or something. Anyway I'm feeling nauseous; it must have been the long trip. I better take a nap." Hermione walked lazily but still bearing that all-knowing smile when she knows something that other's don't to the door then the stairs and to their/Ron's room. 

"Who the hell would be sending me all these notes and flowers?" 

She thought it could be Harry for he was the last person whom she owled using Roily. "Don't be silly Gin! It can't be Harry! He never liked you in that way whatsoever… Never before and never will be. Besides you are great friends now perhaps if he does feel the something more than that then he would tell you in your face! But who could it be?" These thoughts were still playing over Ginny's mind as she took her quill and wrote "Thank you. I wish I know who you are." at the back the latest note from her admirer. She tied it around Roily's leg which hooted fittingly before flying off. 

***

The next morning Ginny got up early preparing for her very first day as a professional healer at St. Mungo's. Of course she started working for St. Mungo's a couple of a years ago but only as a trainee. Today will be different and she's very excited about it. Got up and surprise to see the snowy white owl Hedwig. 

"Oh hello, Hedwig!" She greeted the owl that gleefully hooted back at her while letting out her leg that's clutching the Harry's letter. 

_Dear Ginny, _

_Glad to hear from you! _

_I'm sorry it took me a while to owl you back. I have been too busy with the final stage of my training. Hopefully by the end of the year I would finally pass all the ruddy exams, psychological tests, physical examination and be an Auror. I am excited at the same time quite apprehensive about it.  
  
Regarding the anonymous letters and flowers, I think I have an idea who is sending you those but that's all I can say.   
  
Anyway, Oliver invited me too so it's convenient if we go together. It's not like I have much choice…hahaha! j/k No, really I'd rather go with you than bring someone I hardly know. By the way, I might drop by one of these days. _

_'Til the next one, _

_Harry_

Ginny wrote a short reply to Harry's letter before getting ready for work.

_Dear Harry,  
  
Today I'll be starting my job as a professional healer at St. Mungo's. Oh by the way Hermione figured out what the hidden message in those anonymous notes but won't tell me. I think she knows. Do you think it's somebody I know? By the way, the motif of the wedding is mauve please prepare a dress robe that would go with that color as for be I'll be wearing a dress robe of the same color and Yeah I don't have much of a choice either! Hahaha _

  
_Ginny _

  


  
"Here you go Hedwig! Please take this to Harry!" With that she folded the letter and placed it her right leg. Hedwig nipped Ginny's fingers affectionately after she gave her some owl snaps and water. She flew out of the window and out of sight. 

*** 

Two weeks later… Oliver's & Brenda's wedding. Harry and Ginny agreed to meet at the Burrow before apparating to Oliver's residence in Scotland. 

The ceremony started shortly after their arrival, which was then followed by the reception by the garden. 

The entire wedding has a great Muggle traditions' influence since Brenda is half-Muggle. Everything from ceremony to the couple-- opening their first gift to the "something old, something new, something borrowed and blue" and so on. With the romantic scene, Ginny found herself daydreaming about her own wedding with her date...'Oops, not my date!' 

'No way Ginny! You are not going back there again! You are so over with your childish crush on Harry.' She thought as she unsuccessfully convinced herself. 

'Oh no you're not, Ginny! …Yes I certainly am!…Then why the hell are you staring him that way…No I don't!….Oh C'mon Weasley you never really gotten over him it just sort of faded but it is still there besides look at him! He's turn out to be a very gorgeous young man!' two voices emerged yet again as the conscious Ginny thought firmly, 'No, way Ginny…you should forget that idea. You don't want to ruin your friendship now-' 

"Are you alright, Gin?" Harry cut in.

"Huh?" 

"I said, are you alright? Is there something bothering you?"

'No, I'm fine,' was what she wanted to say but she knows it's best to say, "Sorry it's this mushy wedding thing that's bothering me, that is." Which is quite true. There's something about mushy things that he can't stand especially now that she's sitting next to Harry. 

"OK, maybe we should go up to Oliver and Brenda and say goodbye then" Harry suggested. 

"OK, let's!" She replied still pre-occupied by her thought but act nonchalantly as if. And after bidding farewell to the newlywed they disapparated with a 'pop'!

*** 

They 'pop' at an instant at the kitchen of the empty Burrow. 

"Where could they be?" She muttered more to herself that to anybody else. 

"Gin, there's a note" Harry said as she went to the table and open that note.

_Dear Ginny,  
  
We are at Hermione's parents' house Mum went to the grocery and Dad is at work. We will be back before 6pm tonight. _

_Ron _

'Nice, alone with Harry just what I needed!' she thought sarcastically and said, "That explains it." turning to Harry.

"In that case I better hang around for a while to keep you company" Harry muttered who seems to be bothered by something.

"No, Harry. Really, I don't mind being alone here. You can go if you want." She said hoping that he would say otherwise because she wants him to stay. 

"I'd rather stay here so we could talk. It has been a while." 

"All right then! Want some coffee, juice or tea? She mentally head-butted herself for not suggesting Firewhisky.

"Tea sounds good!" Harry said grinning at her while she headed to the kitchen and took out two cups and prepared coffee. In no time the coffee's ready since she used magic to prepare it. 

"Here you go Harry," She said as she sat next to him on the couch of the Weasley living room. She then offered him a cup, as she can't help but stare at his broad shoulders and think. 'Oh my, He's grown so much since the last time I saw him, He's bloody handsome and sexy young man…and muscular' a voice said but the other voice came and said, 'Ginny shut it! You are not supposed to fantasize about your best friend!' 

She has to let go of the nasty thought before everything could turn really uncomfortable that she started, "So how are you?"

And with that they were conversing about their respective careers, Quidditch, life after Hogwarts, life after the War, Ron and Hermione, Fred and George, The Dursley's and on occasions she can't help but stare at him once in a while. After hours of chatting and laughing, Harry all of a sudden went quiet and when he opened his mouth again he asked her this. "So, whatever happen to that coward sending you anonymous notes?" 

"Well, he still sends the same notes for the nth time but no matter how I try to persuade him, he still never signs his name in those notes. Except maybe for 'you friend', yeah that's about it. But I wished I know who he was but I think I knew what he meant by I came before…" before she can even finish her blabbing. 

Harry gaze at her and locked his emerald eyes with her brown ones saying "… fifty Romans…Nothing before five…In the middle of the sea…You came after." 

"Hey! Is there something you're not telling me? Do you know him…the one sending me those notes?" She asked secretly hoping that he would answer 'yes'. 

"Well, let's just say I know some people" He said carefully looking at her beautiful brown eyes trying to analyze her or something. 

::TAP TAP!:: 

Hedwig flew through the open kitchen door with a dozen of white and yellow roses and a note. 

"Hmm? Hedwig? But…" she said while opening the note. She read it in a whisper…

_Dear Ginny,  
  
Have you figured out my hidden message yet? If not then perhaps I should reveal myself to you soon. As a matter of fact I am right next to you…_

She turned to Harry, eyes wide full of surprise but before she can even say anything. Harry leaned closer to her saying something that sounded like the continuation of the letter "looking at you, straight in the eye and telling you that_ I came before fifty Romans…Nothing before five…In the middle of the sea…You came after _means that I LOVE YOU, GINNY!" 

"Oh, Harry…" she said breathlessly as Harry came even closer and they started kissing each other. 

A/N: For the benefit of the doubt here's how the riddle/poem becomes "I love you"  
  


**I + L + O + V + E + YOU = I love you **

**I came before fifty Romans Nothing before five In the middle of the sea You came after. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_I (is for I) came before fifty Romans (Roman numeral for 50 is "L") _**

**_Nothing (is "O") before five (Roman numeral for 5 is "V") _**

**_In the middle of the sea (the middle of sea is "E") _**

_**You came after. (YOU)**_


End file.
